


A Bad Reflection

by SeraphimSilver



Series: Kuro Week 2017 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And Pidge is an enabler, Attempt at Humor, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Hinted Luro, Humor, Kuro Week 2017, Kuro is a little shit, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphimSilver/pseuds/SeraphimSilver
Summary: Sometimes what we see in the mirror is lies. Lies and Slander!Kuro Week 2017 Day 3: Reflection/Mirror





	A Bad Reflection

He groaned as the alarm went off. Another restless night, thanks to his damn nightmares. At least this round hadn’t been as bad. Of course, it still sucked when your metric for analyzing the outcome of a situation was “tossed and turned all night versus woke up screaming bloody murder drenched in cold sweat.”

 

Shiro dragged himself out of bed and shuffled his way into the bathroom. He flinched as the light flicked on, too bright for his exhausted eyes. He made his way over to the shower stall and half-blindedly patted around for the controls. Once he had the water going he used the few moments it would take the water to warm up to relieve himself. Finishing his business he stepped into the shower, groaning contentedly as the hot water hit his skin and started loosening his muscles.

 

He hadn’t noticed a faint shimmer gloss over the mirror as he passed it.

 

Years of military habit dictated a quick shower, and it wasn’t long before Shiro was standing before the bathroom vanity again, dressed in a soft pair of sweats and toweling off his hair. After pitching the towel in the laundry chute he grabbed his toothbrush to start the next round of his routine.

 

He hadn’t really been paying attention to his reflection; what was he going to see, toothpaste froth? Still, as he leaned over to spit in the sink, his reflection caught his eye and he stopped, regarding it for a moment. He wasn’t sure why, but something seemed to be...off, with it? He contemplated it for a bit more before shaking his head and resuming the routine.  _ I’m just tired, _ he thought,  _ my brain’s playing tricks on me. _

 

He finished the teeth brushing routine and moved onto the next step, shaving. He had to admit, one of the nicer things about suddenly finding himself on an alien ship were the razors. He’d forgone the “auto” shavers in favor of something that looked more like an old-fashioned straight razor, but in all the months he’d been using the strange alien implement he hadn’t so much as nicked himself once. He really hoped they’d get to keep these when they went back to Earth.

 

As he stretched out skin in preparation for running the razor over it, he paused. Again, something about his reflection didn’t seem quite right. It seemed like his fingertips might be just a bit off? Not quite in the same place on the face reflected in the mirror as it felt like they were on his physical face? He frowned, and wiggled the fingers experimentally. It was...hard to tell. It  _ seemed _ like they were where they should be.

 

_ Just tired, _ he thought again. Maybe he should talk to Allura and Coran, see if there was something that could help him get more sleep. He couldn’t afford to be jumping at shadows while out on missions. Carefully, he ran the razor over his cheeks. He didn’t want to break his no-nick streak just because he was a bit more tired than usual. 

 

He finished scraping the stubble off and rinsed the residue of shaving cream. He patted his skin dry and regarded his reflection again, staring at his drooping eyes over the towel still pressed to the lower half of his face.

 

Everything was still for a moment.

 

And then his reflection  _ winked. _

 

Shiro felt his breath stutter as he stared at the mirror, terror rising as his normal silver-grey eyes clouded over- yellow. No,  _ gold _ , the color obscuring the whites of his eyes first, then the irises, before finally swallowing the pupils. The reflection dropped the towel as he did, it’s face split into a toothsome grin.

 

Then it spoke. “Good morning.”

 

Shiro screamed.

 

And punched the mirror.

 

The reflection started laughing...wait.

 

Reflection? 

 

He just cracked the mirror. Shouldn’t there be several reflections now?

 

But there was still one image in the mirror. Except the mirror didn’t look quite right either, the point where he punched it slightly dipped in. And Shiro realized that rather than a handful of cracks running across the surface, there were dozens clustered around the point of impact, like a web. Like he hadn’t punched a mirror…

 

_ Like he’d punched a TV screen. _

 

The doppelganger smirked at him and threw finger guns. “Gotcha!” he crowed, way too pleased.

 

Then the screen went dark.

 

Shiro burst into the corridor, bellowing as he went on the warpath.

 

“ **_KUROOOOO!!!!_ ** ”

 

***

 

Hunk paused serving up breakfast. “Did you hear something?” he asked Pidge.

“Mmph,” she replied, still too zombified to answer anyone coherently. She continued shoveling food into her mouth as she stared blearily at her laptop.

 

Hunk shrugged and resumed plating breakfast, only to have his attention drawn to the doorway as footsteps came pounding down the hall. A moment later Kuro came bursting through, dashing past the table with a “Thanks, Pidgey!” as he tossed something towards her. She caught the flying device purely on reflex as Kuro raced through the second set of doors. Two beats later Shiro came barreling through, slowing only long enough to growl out a “You’re grounded, Pidge!” before speeding through the doorway Kuro had just exited. Three more beats and a mix of shrieking and amused voices came floating back into the dining room.

 

_ “I’m going to kill you, you asshole!” _

_ “Shiro! Why are you strangling my boyfriend?!” _

_ “‘Boyfriend’, Lance?” _

_ “B-brofriend! I said brofriend, Keith!” _

_ “Suuure, you did.” _

_ “Paladins! What is the meaning of this?” _

_ “Ah, this reminds me…” _

 

Hunk sat down at the table and sighed. “This is going to be one of those days, isn’t it?” he asked, question punctuated by Kuro’s hysterical laughter.

 

“Mmph,” was all Pidge replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed the muse!
> 
> [Tumblr thing](https://seraphimsilver.tumblr.com)   
>  [Twitter thing](https://twitter.com/seraphimsilver)


End file.
